russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan
Thounghts ON NBC TELEVISION NETWORK NBC boasts of itself as the station that earned the following awards: Hall of Fame Award for Best Station, Most Balanced Programming in 1987 and the Catholic Mass Media Awards, and the other pioneering and award-winning educational, cultural and public service programs such as Tele-aralan ng Kakayahan, Ating Alamin, Batibot, For Art's Sake, Coast to Coast and Paco Park Presents. The educational program called Continuing Studies via Television (CONSTEL) has been used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS) and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. This program aims at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English was institutionalized by DECS. NBC has also been covering major international sports competitions, particularly the Olympic Games and the SEA Games. The programming of NBC is 11% news, 13% public affairs, 16% educational, 19% sports, 36% entertainment, and 5% religious. Earlier this month last 2012, NBC''' Television Network''' turning into a new slogan National Brocasting Company’ state television, the national television network in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., launched a new image in an attempt to reach out to more Filipinos, unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a coverage. Aside from launching its new logo, they launched new programs and renovated their newscasts; the decade-old Teledyaryo brand was scrapped, maybe for good itself to the country’s premiere news channel like Channel 4 is re-establishing itself as the premiere sports channel. The government-owned station, often dismissed as a government mouthpiece and propaganda machine by government critics, has shifted to commercial broadcasting, opening doors to private advertisers and introducing more interactive programing. To make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, and sports programs with Silverstar has been getting more aggressive with acquiring a bunch of projects since they seem to have such a strong connection with Channel 4. Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience with Channel 4 has nationwide reach, making the PTV Network a government corporation known as People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI) which was mandated to give its viewers a balanced mix of news and public affairs, educational, cultural and sports programs. For your frank information, the broadcast graphics on PTV is made up of Adobe Creative Suite, which most professional videographers can easily bought PTV now using the computer animated grapgics. It’s not any better than Channels 2 and 7 which they procured two years ago (an election year) some quality broadcast graphics package (Orad and VizRT), costing hundreds of million pesos to invest and to operate. On their website, the bid for broadcast graphics and virtual studios cost PHP 2.9 million. In its place from Monday to Friday: *05:00-05:30 AM: Panahon TV (weather forecast) *05:30-06:30 AM: Balitaan (morning bulletin in Filipino) *07:30-09:30 AM:Today (morning show) *08:30-11:00 AM: CONSTEL (educational programming) *05:00-06;00 PM: News@1 (lunchtime bulletin in Filipino, an alternative to the lunchtime variety shows) *05:00-06:00 PM: NBC Sports (sports news bulletin in Filipino) *09;45-10;00 PM: News@6 (early-evening bulletin in Filipino, compared to TV Patrol, Aksyon and 24 Oras) *09:45-10:30 PM: Newslife (English-language late-night bulletin, an alternative to soap operas) Good Morning Boss host *Sandro Hermoso *Toni Hipolito *Dianne Medina *Carla Lizardo *JC Tejano *Kirby Cristobal *Hazel Salubon *Kathy Untalan PTV News Anchors *Tom Brokaw (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak) *Ann Curry (Balitaan) *Jane Pauley (Balitaan) *Kirby Cristobal (News@1) *Angelica Movido (News@1) *Sandro Hermoso (News@1) *Tom Brokaw NBA 2K13 *Tom Brokaw (News@6) *Brain Williams (News@6) *Ann Curry (News@6) *Jane Pauley (NewsLife) *Ann Curry (NewsLife) *Tom Brokaw (NewsLife'')' Based on my observation, all of their newscasts have 3 main anchors, instead of 2 regular anchors and a sports anchor, as most newscasts in the rest of the world, they broadcast '''Paco Park Presents and Concert at the Park, which we gain the spirit of arts and culture. The weekend editions via spin-offs like News@1: The Week that Was, News@1 Junior and weekend edition for The Weekend News with Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio to give its viewers a balanced mix of news and public affairs, educational and cultural, and sports programs, NBC 3 the network should "give priority to education, science and technology, arts, culture, children and sports in order to foster national pride and identity." Instead, PTV-4 fosters a culture of gambling and vices by airing programs on lotto, jai alai, online bingo, among others. . Aside from the new newscasts and a new breakfast program (Good Morning Boss!), there’s a new PTV programming; the same public affairs programs, documentaries and educational program CONSTEL which return to the Counting Studies via Television is on TV which now airs from Monday to Saturday as PTV is now home to educational programming CONSTEL like Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Fun with Math and English High School aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English to help address the high dropout rate in grade school. Institutionalized by Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Science and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, culture and sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. Other educational and cultural programs on PTV will bring back on television: Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan, hosted by Cecille B. Garucho; Hands on Craft for Kids and Kidsongs. In my opinion, NBC have a great potential to develop more as an effective alternative to the telebasura that plaguing Philippine TV landscape as a whole. However, since NBC is state-owned, they are victims of mismanagement since the time of Marcos. As Butch Francisco said once in his article, NBC is a sleeping giant. NBC needed a second channel for cultural and intellectual programming. Most public broadcasters had two networks. And NBC must improve its TV drama department, to provide high-quality Filipino dramas to the screen as well as i-Connect, the first show on air will discuss the latest news on social media with Paolo Soler, Xeres X Guia and Abre Abracoso, NBC'' Special Forum, a public service program will discuss on the issues in TV forum with host Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel Scandal, investigative-type program Veronica Balayut-Jimenez's 'The Veronica Chronicles, the public service talk show like ''GSIS Memebrs Hour'' hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez, the noontime children's cartoon programming like ''Cartoon Hour'' from Monday to Saturday at noon, Ka Gerry Geronimio's agricultural and livelihood program ''Ating Alamin'' marked on its 39th year anniversary, a game show like ''Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan'' every Sunday with host Chx Alcala, Cacai Bautista, Samantha Page, Vanessa Villegas, Doc Harris Acero, Mark Anthony Cruz, Carby Salvador, Ms. Mj and JIREH ang bestfriend ng bayan aims mainly on bringing hope to our less fortunate brothers and sisters thru giving away prizes via different game segments of the show coupled with entertainment by special numbers from specials celebrity guests, cash prizes both for winners and non-winners, gift packages from organizers and sponsors will dominate the whole event of the show with '''NBC, the one and only national network that brings you quality sports viewing entertainment. NBC is a good viewership during the basketball league of the sports events like ASEAN Basketball League and UAAP, which home to the basketball tournamets in the university basketball league and the official broadcaster of major international sports competitions like Sydney Olympics and covering the 2013 Southeast Asian Games. During these coverages, NBC received commendations from various sports organizations. And NBC must strive hard to be an independent, plural and objective public broadcaster, free from government intervention. Oh, and I forgot, NBC should promote the right usage of the Filipino language, as most public broadcasters. Add it with provincial public broadcasters, and voila. 'Program Advisory' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts of this show do not reflect those of NBC. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the host, the show, the station.